Rapunzel
by Papillon Holie
Summary: Entre alegorias e fantasias, Terra pensa em seu futuro e nos outros durante uma possível guerra. Talvez fosse possível que durante aqueles risos, ele percebesse que ela o esperaria, durante o tempo que fosse necessário.  AQUAXTERRA   ONESHOT


**Rapunzel**

- Terra, se o mestre nos pega aqui... Não, pior! Se ele sonhar que não estamos treinando...

- Ele nem vai perceber, Aqua.

Terra arrastava Aqua pela mão pelos fundos do templo. Após abrir uma porta muito velha - e que ela jamais notara estar ali -, desceram por escadas, em um corredor apertado, fazendo com que ele fosse na frente e ela o seguisse. O caminho levou a outra porta, com aparência pior que a anterior. Teias de aranha já se mostrava item casual da decoração.

- Aqui. - ele abriu e empurrou, pó voando por todo lado - Olha o que eu descobri.

E deu caminho para que ela entrasse. Era um depósito com todo tipo de quinquilharia possível. Armas, livros, quadros, móveis - uns em estado deplorável, outros que poderiam ser facilmente reaproveitados - e estantes e mais estantes com itens diversos. Também era possível observar várias caixas e baús empilhados ou simplesmente jogados num canto. A luz do ambiente era feita por janelas de vidro sem a possibilidade de abri-las, a primeira vista. Não eram pequenas, nem grandes, mas o suficiente para que durante o dia fosse dispensável a luz elétrica.

- É um depósito. Ou um porão, como preferir. - ela concluiu tirando com o dedo o pó de cima de uma cadeira.

- É! Não é legal? Olha quanta coisa! Aposto que isso aqui não é da época que eu ou você éramos nascidos! - ele segurou uma espada de tamanho descomunal - não acho que seja até mesmo da época que o mestre era vivo!

- Interessante... - ela começava a folhear um livro, mas se arrependeu com tamanha poeira que havia levantado. Seus olhos percorreram vários itens; um báculo abandonado num canto, bolinhas de vidro coloridas em outro, uma bola azul de algum esporte em cima da escrivaninha, os restos de um buquê de flores que resistiu as ações do tempo, próximo a uma vitrola ainda portando o vinil, uma harpa dourada no chão entre vários outros.

- Mas isso não era o que eu queria te mostrar. Siga-me.

E ela assim o fez. Caminharam por quatro ou cinco estantes compridas, do tamanho no mínimo da parede do quarto de cada um deles. Terra parou em frente a vários baús e caixotes, começando a revirá-los. Logo, encontrou o que queria: um par de botas de couro, grandes o suficiente para notar-se que era do exército. Pretas, empoeiradas e com um zíper prata brilhante na frente para calçá-la apropriadamente.

Ele as calçou e pisou fortemente na assoalho de madeira, fazendo um barulho considerável. Aqua olhou admirada.

- Belas botas.

- São, né? Será que o mestre vai dar falta se eu levasse para cima? - ele perguntou posando em frente a um espelho de corpo inteiro, completamente oval.

- Ai ai hein, lá vem você e suas idéias. - Aqua desamarrou os tecidos que levava na cintura e jogou em cima de um caixote. Abriu um bau e a primeira peça que lhe chamou a atenção foi uma bata - ou talvez micro vestido - branco, com várias cintas em baixo dos seios e uma gola imponente. Não tardou para que seu lado feminino _implorasse_ para que ela o vestisse.

Ela assim o fez, por cima das roupas de treino mesmo, e logo estava posando na frente do espelho junto com Terra.

- Ficou boa em você. Agora, o mestre não vai _mesmo_ notar se você levar esse. Ora, ele é homem! Talvez das botas ele precise, mas do vestido, eu duvido muito!

- Eu nem arrisco!

Terra riu e voltou a remexer os baús. Aqua entusiasmou-se e seguiu o rapaz. A próxima peça vítima de sua atenção foi uma camisa de tecido grosso, parecia um uniforme. Azul escuro, sem mangas e com um ziper na altura do peito, para conveniência do usuário.

Ela logo trocou o vestido pela peça, alcançando as coxas da garota. Uma peça masculina. Para completar o _look_, resgatou do pó uma calça - também muito grossa - preta e um par de botas iguais as que Terra usava. Um perfeito menino.

- Tá parecendo um soldado. Sério, isso é uniforme de algum lugar. Será que o mestre serviu em algum lugar por aí? - ele perguntou avaliando-a de cima abaixo - Até o cabelo curto ajuda!

- Ah, eu gostaria de ter cabelo comprido... - ela murmurou passando as mãos no cabelo - eu gostava deles assim quando eu era pequena. Sentia que talvez eu conseguisse ser uma princesa.

Terra sentiu-se mal pela história da garota. Não estavam ali para um acampamento de férias. Estavam aprendendo os ossos do ofício, eram soldados que cedo ou tarde seriam mandados para a guerra. Por um segundo, sentiu pena de si mesmo. Também havia abandonado sonhos e vontades - mesmo que agora tivesse um novo, que era se tornar um Keyblade master - ao descobrir ser um portador da Keyblade. Ainda com um olhar vazio lançado ao baú, uma idéia se fez presente em sua mente.

- Olha pra lá, Aqua.

- Quê? Ai, não vai começar a tirar a roupa aqui, vai?

- Não, tonta! Vai, vira, anda logo. É uma surpresa. - e ele já puxava alguma roupa das tralhas. Aqua murmurou um 'ai meu deus' e obedeceu. - Não é para espiar.

- Que medo do que você vai aprontar Terra, que medo.

E ela ouvia o barulho de metal tocando o chão de madeira - provavelmente a armadura do próprio que havia sido retirada -, barulho de tecido sendo puxado, ajeitado e outros.

- Pronto. Promete que não vai rir?

- Olha...

- Promete?

- Tá, tá, eu prometo. - e Aqua virou-se. A cena que viu fez com que um furor violento subisse de seus pés até sua boca, mas ela forçou-se a ficar calada.

Terra estava usando um vestido. De noiva, provavelmente, mas ela com certeza imaginava que sendo um garoto, ele provavelmente não via diferença entre um vestido de princesa e um de noiva. Ele ainda calçava as botas, quase não as via devido ao comprido tecido branco que chegava até seus pés e a comprida cauda atrás. Notava-se que as costuras da veste faziam das tripas, coração para se manterem juntas, afinal, aquilo não era para homens.

O rapaz nem rubro estava. Em seu rosto, um sorriso indecifrável, misturando ansiedade, alegria, sarro, expectativa, tudo em um só.

- Terra... Tá "lindo"! - ela fez o sinal das aspas com as mãos.

- Eu sei! Um verdadeiro _bichon frison_ francês, amiga! - ele imitou uma voz fininha, um francês inventado e logo uma longa gargalhada. Aqua resolveu brincar também, buscando entre as tralhas uma espada que conseguisse carregar. - Oh! Meu príncipe!

- Minha princesa! Ou noiva, depende se vai estar de grinalda! - e ela riu, apoiando-se na espada, enquanto ele torcia o tronco para trás e tentava buscar apoio no espelho.

O riso ecoava por todo o depósito. Ambos mal sentiram o tempo passar.

Ou outra presença os observando.

- Seria muito se eu pedisse uma explicação?

Aqua e Terra viraram-se para deparar com a figura do mestre de ambos entre as estantes, imóvel, observando-os. O tom de voz, apesar de aparentar tranquilidade, escondia a carranca indecifrável que Eraqus carregava.

_Fudeu._

- Pensei que estivesse estudando, como ordenei, Aqua. - um passo a frente.

- Er... Mestre, fui eu que...

- Não me lembro de ter convidado-o a participar da conversa, Terra. - o tom saiu baixo, perigoso e ríspido - Arrume-se _apropriadamente_.

- Sim senhor.

Sem argumentos, Terra começou a retirar o vestido enquanto Aqua tentava desesperadamente imaginar uma desculpa no mínimo plausível. O que diria? Que eles não eram o que o mestre imaginava? Que estavam ensaiando para uma peça de teatro surpresa? Que isso era uma pegadinha do Ven? Que Terra perdeu uma aposta?

- Vamos sair daqui. - ele deu as costas - Espero que estejam prontos para as consequências.

- Sim senhor. - falaram juntos, seguindo-o de cabeça baixa. Terra olhou com o canto dos olhos para a colega, um tanto arrependido, um tanto assustado.

- Desculpe. - sussurrou. Ela deu de ombros e sorriu.

Eraqus os deixou no hall e deu-lhes instruções a respeito do treino. Não seria nada fácil; seria complicado, um castigo por estarem cabulando e por estarem... Sabe-se deus o quê fazendo em um cômodo tão isolado do templo.

- Desculpe, Aqua. Se eu tivesse te ouvido...

- Não, tudo bem. São as consequências do nosso conto de fadas juntos, não?

Terra surpreendeu-se com a doçura que Aqua pronunciara tais palavras. Uma suspeita passou por si. Será que...? Talvez...? Não era impossível, afinal, conviviam desde crianças, nada impedia que algo a mais aflorecesse. E ele não fazia muita questão de esconder o que sentia. Nunca tentou.

E mesmo que correspondido, era possível que aquilo ocorresse durante a guerra? Ainda que esta não estivesse começado, ele tinha um mal pressentimento a respeito. Um pós-guerra lhe parecia agradável. Se ele sobrevivesse. Nem que Eraqus lhe ordenasse ele não deixaria a jovem partir sozinha para a guerra.

Ele preferia fazer isso.

Era o papel de um príncipe.

Ela só precisaria ter a paciência para arrumar o vestido de noiva e esperar que ele soubesse usar a armadura corretamente.

Se fosse para voltar, ele voltaria para buscá-la. Com um cavalo branco, de preferência.

Na porta de uma igreja.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, eu viajei muito legal nesse final. Se temos igrejas sim ou não em KH é algo que jamais saberemos. Fica a dúvida no ar. E como falta do que fazer move o mundo, saibam que há quase um mini-game nessa fic: praticamente todos os objetos que aparecem no depósito são de personagens de FF, com exceção da vitrola e o espelho, que estão ali por estar. Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
